


Tongue Tied

by Coconut_drywall



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Bi, Drug Abuse, Gay, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Self-Harm, Triggers, bad ass motherfuckers, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_drywall/pseuds/Coconut_drywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary is Happyish Sherlock, Sad Sherlock, bad-ass Sherlock, sad Sherlock, indifferent Sherlock, then some other stuff happens the end. I still suck at this summary/description stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shit has triggers. You have been warned.  
> If there are any typos, it's because I write this stuff from like 2-6 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning kinda sucks but trust me it gets better

Sherlock opened the black car door and stepped onto the lush green grass that surrounded the campgrounds.

"Mycroft, must I attend this hell hole of a place?" Sherlock hissed grabbing his luggage.

"It'll be good for you to get out of the house for once, Sherlock. God forbid you have a little fun." Mycroft scoffed.

"Like hell I will. This place is fool of dense, dopey, empty-headed, bastards."Sherlock retorted at his now irritated brother.

"First, quit using that kind of language, trying to act older. You're ten. Second, suck it up and deal with it."

Sherlock furrowed his brow and shot a glare at Mycroft. What do you know? You are more secluded than I am he thought.The last thing Sherlock wanted to do was spend his entire summer at a bloody camp full of neanderthals.

"Oh and Sherlock!" Sherlock snapped his head back to see a grinning Mycroft. The fuck? "What?"

"If you want to at older, I suggest you stop pouting." Sherlock narrowed his eyes and shot Mycroft the bird. Mycroft chuckled and slipped back into his car and drove off just as another pulled up.

Sherlock sighed. "This is going to be a long trip." he said mostly to himself.

"Why's that?" Surprised, Sherlock spun around to see a boy, not much taller than him, with blond, shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. "What?" Sherlock said, a little too defensively.

"Why is it going to be a long weekend?" The boy said with a smile. A beautiful smile?

"I-I um it's just -" Don't mess this up Sherlock, you twat. Act cool. This is your chance to get a friend. "I don't do well with others."

The boy laughed and smiled again. "Seems like it. I'm John by the way. John Watson. And you?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Whoa! Cool name. How old are ya Sherlock? I'm twelve." Sherlock didn't know how to respond. He was ten and hated being viewed as a kid by his peers, even more by those older than him. But, he didn't want to lie. His mummy always told he 'Every time you tell a lie, an angel loses it's wings.' Sherlock didn't want that to happen, they protected him from all the bullies and insults. He need as many angels as he could get.

"T-ten. I'm ten." John laughed. What was with this kid and laughing? "What's so funny?"

"Huh?" John stopped for a moment."Nothing, it's just I wasn't expecting you to be younger than me. You seen more mature I guess."

"Oh"

Sherlock and John shared a cabin with two other boys about there age and everything seemed to be going pretty well. Sherlock made a friend, but that like the rest didn't last long.

"Oi! John! Just leave the freak and come play football with us!"

Sherlock winced at the words. John had been kind and stayed with Sherlock because he didn't know how to play and didn't really like sports anyway.

"Um" John hesitated. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Sorry for this Sherlock." Sherlock's face changed from fear to horror as the words left John's mouth, one after another.

John stood up and succumbed to "peer pressure". "Later freak" The words rung in Sherlock's ears. he was used to hearing that word. He was often called that. He was short, skinny, pale, and about ten times smarter for his own good, but hearing that word leave John's mouth physically pained him.

At that very moment. Sherlock swore his "making friends" days over.

For the rest of the summer, Sherlock didn't say a word to John or anyone for that matter. He didn't play games with the other boys like he did before and didn't even attend the last bonfire. He was completely and utterly done with humanity.

By the time summer ended and it was time to return to school, Sherlock became more cold hearted than ever. Possibly even more so than his brother.


	2. chapter 2

After that summer John didn't see much of Sherlock. In fact he didn't see much of him at all after what he said. Why would he expect him to? He'd called Sherlock a FREAK for fucks sake! Sherlock obviously didn't have many friends. For obvious reasons to. He was rude, insensitive, knew everything about you after one look, and considered everyone else stupid. Even so, John knew the truth. Under that tough exterior was a really nice kid. He'd actually developed some feelings for him.John regretted saying what he said from the moment it left his lips, but he couldn't risk being bullied even at summer camp. This was his chance to get away from everything. 

John had been bullied his whole life and summer camp was like a new beginning.

Damn it all

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Time skip: 7 years)

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!" John screamed abusively at his father.John and his father had never been close, and his father abusive in more ways than one. He was done. 

John still had to finish school despite failing his senior year and currently failing most of his classes his second go round.John was 19, unemployed, broke, and just tired. "All I have to do is finish high school, then it's off to the military. Simple as that." John said to himself.

He had recently been expelled from his last school, but also the sixth one is six years. All that was left was Baskerville Bording School. The school for the future criminals, sociopaths, drug dealers/users, and all around failures. 

This is were you're sent when your parents have given up all hope for you, or you simply choose to go there, but rarely did that happen.

\---------------------------------------------------------

(First Day)

John arrived at Baskerville Bording School (BBS) at 8:00. It was his first day so he probably wouldn't be doing much. He lugged his bag up the stairs and walked to the front office. 

"Hello, I'm John Watson. I'm the transfer." He said with a smile.Well he considered it a smile.

An older lady, with a purple dress, and reddish hair looked up and over her glasses. "Oh! Hello there dear, I'm Mrs. Hudson. You, sir, are assigned to Dorm 221 floor B." John nodded and she handed a packet of papers. "This is your schedule and the rules here. Basically, no drugs, alcohol, or sexual interaction. If you have any questions, ask your roommate." She gave a friendly smile, which was probably fake knowing his charges, and went back to her work. "okay then" he said mostly to himself.

John made his way to his dorm."219, 220, ahh! 221." He straitened his black T-shirt and made sure his jacket was positioned nice. Whom ever was behind this door, depending on John's first impression, could probably break him in two. John sighed and firmly grasped the door knob, turned and slowly opened the door.

"AHHGGG, HOLY SHIT MAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU GOT BURNING IN HERE!?" John started to cough uncontrollably and tried to see through the dense, smoke-filled room.

A raspy baritone voice replied from the other side of the room. "WHAT THE HELL!? CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE SOMEONE SEES, YOU DUMB SHIT!" John closed the door and turned to face his new roommate. 

He had hair black as midnight, was shaven to look like a mohowk, his skin was pale, he was skinny (borderline anorexic), had scars all up his arm, several spots from needle injections almost everywhere except his face, he had several piercing in his ear and face, even a few tattoos on his shoulders, and piercing eyes that proved looks could kill. His purple skull shirt had rips at the ends of the sleeves and his black jeans had holes all up and down the leg, which looked to be made by fights judging from the about of blood on them.

"Don't you know there's no drugs allowed here?" He was attempting to stay calm for the pure reason that this boy looked as though he'd beat john to death if he did even one thing to anger him.

"So? That's why I said close the door." He took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I'm Sherlock by the way, Sherlock Holmes." John suddenly stiffened. Sherlock? That Sherlock?

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Sherlock?" 

"Life happened John, I figured you wouldn't notice me if we ever crossed paths again. How ironic that we are now dorm-mates." 

"Wait you remember me?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"What do you mean? Forget what?" he knew what, he just was hoping Sherlock remembered him for another reason.

"Relax John, I don't hold what you said against you."

"Really?"

"No, not really, but either way I remember you for the soul purpose that you were the first friend I ever made." He dropped his cigarette to the floor and stomped it out with his black combat boots.

"Anyway it's obvious why i'm here, why are you you here?"

John laughed. "You can look at a person and know their whole life's story. You tell me."

Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes."Seriously? It's been seven years and you're still making fun of me?" 

"What? No, I actually.." He paused, looking for the right words,"I actually enjoy your deductions." John walked over to his bed on the left, seeing as Sherlock had the right. He sat his stuff on the floor and sat on the bed, elbows rested on his knees."Well out with it, why am I here?" He smiled at a shocked Sherlock, mouth agape.


	3. chapter 3

"Well out with it, why am I here?" Damn Sherlock always hated when John smiled, he was irresistible.

Honestly over the years, he had never forgotten about John. He was the first person to actually care. Until that dick move, but still. In fact he had done most of this damage to himself because of John. That one word always rung in his head and reminded him just how much he was hated. Hearing John say he actually enjoyed his deductions, left him speechless.

He let out a sigh." You obviously got into another fight judging by your bruises. You've been kicked out of all the other boarding schools, have been doing cocaine for the past year. You're here because you're a delinquent like the rest of us." Sherlock smirked a little.

John chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that after all these years, you are still brilliant." He smiled.

"Really? That's not what people usually say."

"What do they usually say?"

"Piss off." They shared a laugh. That was the first time Sherlock laughed since the day John left him.

"Hey, Sherlock by the way, i'm really sorry for what I said. I was stupid and desperate to fit in."

The hell?! Are you a mind reader? 

"John it's fine, but anyway, want to go for a tour?"

"Yeah sure, don't classes start soon?"

Sherlock had become at least half a foot taller the John and he laughed thinking about the height difference.

"Well yeah, but I don't usually go to classes. You on the other hand, need to be going asap."

"What makes you say that?" He scrunched up his eyebrows. Damn he was adorable.

"Well just the fact that you're 19 and have yet to graduate, yet i'm 17 and am in the same grade with more advanced classes."

"oh, yeeaaahhh. Good point, lets go shall we?"

"Yep" Sherlock said popping the 'p' at the end.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock led John around the school telling him were to go, along with telling him who some of the other students were. "That's Molly Hooper, she's here because she has to stay here with her cousin,Irene Adler."He pointed to two girls sitting with a boy at a curricular lunch table. "The one with light brown hair is Molly, the one with darker hair, is Irene, and guy next to them is Gavin or George, something like that, but everyone calls him Lestrade."

"Nice, so what do you want to eat?"

Sherlock look at him in disbelief." I'm not hungry.

"Yes you are" said a voice from behind.

Sherlock and John quickly turned around to see a man in his twenties in a tux holding an umbrella.

"Ahhh brother dear, what brings you down from on high to mingle with the commoners?"

"You're hardly one to talk about someone else being high." John laughed and Sherlock elbowed him in his rib-cage, earning an angry grunt and silence.

"If you must know, I'm actually here to check on you. I heard you got into another fight."

"Oh sod off Mycroft, I don't need your lectures, buh bye." Sherlock walked out of the cafeteria.

Sherlock left, half hoping John would follow him, half hoping he wouldn't. Sherlock got back to his dorm and looked under his bed for his stash. 

He pulled out a box that contained cigarettes, razors, and several needle, along with a pack or two of cocaine.

He grabbed three cigarettes and slid the box under his bed.

John walked in just as he was about to light the first one. Then he walked over and smacked the ciggerette out of his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL JOHN!?"

"Those things will kill you, stop." John was glaring up at him. You just wait.

"You know what else will kill you John?" "What?"

"ME!" Sherlock grabbed John's jacket and shoved him against the nearest wall.

"Those things are expensive and they are what keeps me sane!" Sherlock's grip got tighter.

"NO, they're what drives you insane!" John said through struggled breaths. Sherlock knew that, he just hated being proved wrong.

"So! They make me have high levels of Serotonin!" 

"What the hell does that mean?"

People are so incompetent. "It means they make me happy. Goddamn, no wonder you failed to graduate.

"Oh my bad for not taking ap biology!"

"IT'S BASIC CHEMISTRY!"

"I know." Sherlock's grip loosened. "What do you mean you know?"

John laughed. "I was just messing with you so you'd get angry" Blood rose to Sherlock's cheeks. He wasn't sure if he was angry, embarrassed, or just though John looked really cute pinned against this wall.

"Why!?"

"Because you were always cute when you got angry. I wanted to see if some of the old Sherlock was still there." John stared into Sherlock's eyes. "Old Sherlock?"

"Yeah the one who always laughed when I said a crappy joke, and wasn't so .... well the way you are now." He motioned toward Sherlock's arms.

They both had tears in their eyes. more John than Sherlock. "You mean before I had extremely low levels of Dopamine and Serotonin?"

"Explain for us idiots, Sherlock." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You mean before i had depression?" 

"Now we're getting somewhere." They laughed.

"So would you like to let go of me and we eat before the end of 4th period. You can finish the tour." He smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah sure." Sherlock let go of him and backed away a few steps.

"So dinner?" 

Sherlock huffed. "Fiiiiiine." John laughed. "You're still a five year old, you know that.

" I suppose so." he said with a small grin on his face.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently drawn up some fanart for my fic and when it's finished i'll put a link to it ;)  
> Just so you all know, I have a very limited knowledge of boarding schools and England and yeah because I've never been to either, but I'll try my best I promise.

John took Sherlock to that dinner as promised. They caught up with each other, talking about rubbish and reminiscing. At about 9:10 Sherlock's phone buzzed. 'A text'. Sherlock held up his finger. "One second." He looked down and unlocked his phone and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" "It's a blocked number."

_**We should play sometime -JM** _

"What the hell?" He locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "So anyway, you were sayin-" He was cut off by another buzz. 

Sherlock groaned and John laughed. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were the one getting these texts." He spit through his teeth half jokingly. 

**_It's not nice to ignore people Sherly >:( -JM_ **

"So what are they saying?" Sherlock's face was suddenly emotionless. "I don't know, but it's not going to be good. I hate not knowing." 

**_Who are you and what do you want? -SH_ **

Another buzz.

**_Jim. HI. I just want to have a little fun. -JM_ **

He narrowed his eyes. "John we have to leave grab your coat." "But wH-" John was cut off by Sherlock grabbing his arm and yanking him through the restaurant.

"Sherlock what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" 

Sherlock's head quickly snapped around, with a hint of fear in his eyes. "You and I are both in danger John, we have to leave. Now!"

* * *

Sherlock throw John in to their dorm and quickly shut and locked the door. Sherlock breathed heavily and slid down the door trying to catch his breath. 

"Are you going to tell me what all of this about?" John also had to catch his breath, but since he played rugby he wasn't as bad as Sherlock. 

"I um. I may die in the coming weeks John." He said between breaths with a sad look on his face. John was wide eyed and stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I am going to die in the coming weeks. Do you not understand English?" He sighed heavily.

"I understand English, but it's not everyday your best friend drags you twenty blocks by the scarf into your dorm and tells you they're going to die. What the _hell_ Sherlock!?"

John had tears welling up in his eyes. Sherlock, who had his head down, suddenly looked up, his eyes puffy and red. "What did you say?"

John sighed. "I said I underst-" "No no! About the f-friend part."

"I said you're my best friend." Sherlock suddenly had one. Two. Three. Tears slide down his cheeks. "Sherlock?"

"I'm your best friend?" "Yeah of course you are." John smiled a little. Sherlock also smiled, but a sad smile. A smile of regret.

Sherlock put his hands over his face and rubbed. "I'm sorry John." He laughed. "A couple of months ago I got myself into some deep trouble and now I'm paying for it."

"What did you do?" 

"I-I gave my life for some money I needed at the time. He gave me three months." 

"WHAT THE HELL SHERLOCK!? Why would you give your life for some money!?"

"I DIDN"T THINK I"D LIVE THIS LONG! I FIGURED I WOULD HAVE KILLED MY SELF BY NOW!"

John stood with his mouth open wide. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What stopped you?" "What?

"What made you not want to?" 

"You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this was short but I really wanted to update and get this in.

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off really sucky tbh but I promise it gets better.


End file.
